


Time will heal a broken heart, but not that b***** window

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: I should stay off the internet, Kyrie bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero goes to the shop in hopes for Dante's advice but instead Trish helps to mend Nero's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time will heal a broken heart, but not that b***** window

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some REALLY funny picture on my FB with the exact name of the story and thought why not make it a story?

It was mid day at the Devil may cry and the dear ol' owner was no where in sight. No doubt he was eather at Love planet or on an actual job; Nero never knew because that man always had spontaneous plans. The teen fell on the old sofa and decied to just wait it out. 

The events from eailer played in his head. He and Kyrie where on a breakfast date which was rare since Nero was never home in the morning. Everything was going swell till Kyrie droped the one word Nero hoped to never hear. It was loud as day and clear as glass. Kyrie was seeing someone else. That had to be the most stupid idea that girl has ever had, Nero was a demon hunter with a demonic right arm and a large sword used by the order. Nero could tear to shreads who ever she was seeing, but Nero had to be the bigger person. 

The doors opened up but it wasnt Dante who came in, it was Trish, or Gloria as Nero rembers her. The woman walked farther into the shop with her hands placing Sparda back up on the wall then placing her guns under Ebony & Ivory's wall mounts. 

"Hey Nero, what brings you around?" Trish asked.

"Nothing. Just Kyrie broke my heart so...I'm hiding here for now." Nero bluntly confesed to the blond woman.

"Its okay Nero, time will heal a broken heart." Trish grabbed her keys from Dante's desk. "But not that bitches window, c'mon where gonna go get revenge."

 

Trish and Nero sat infront of Kyire's now destoyes house. All the windows where smashed, the front yard had all sorts of dead demon carcasses to the point the green lawn never existed. Nero was couldn't be anymore happy with the destruction he and Trish caused. To be honest he didnt think Trish would suggest such a thing but then again she was Dante's partner for hell's sake.

"Happy now?" Trish asked.

"Never better,"Nero smiled.

From behind them he heard a loud scream. "What happpened to my house!?"

That was now the signal to go.


End file.
